


Les fous vivent à l'ombre du désert

by Eilisande



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Immortal Max Rockatansky, Mythic!Max, Wasterland Magic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Ils disent qu'il existe depuis l'époque lointaine de la chute de la civilisation. Ils disent qu'il rôde dans le désert, sombre et taciturne. Ils disent qu'on ne peut pas le tuer mais que ceux qui s'attaquent aux innocents qu'il protège finissent toujours par mourir. On raconte des centaines d'histoires et elles sont toutes contradictoires, mais toutes vraies. Son nom est Max et c'est une légende, pas un homme.





	1. Acte 1 : Après la chute

Il était apparu un jour à la limite de l'outback, au moment de la fin de la civilisation. Nu, échevelé, muet. Une statue de pierre ou de sel au milieu de nulle part. Il n'était pas là la veille. Il n'était pas là une heure plus tôt, et nul ne l'avait vu venir. Il s'était contenté d'apparaître au milieu des collines et des rochers, là où il n'y avait ni eau, ni ombre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le néant l'avait engendré, ou le désert.

L'herbe rase et jaune sous ses pieds se mêlait à la roche nue. Les rares arbres étaient secs et dénudés. Seuls quelques rares et maigres buissons bas conservaient leur couleur habituelle. La plaine avait été fertile, encore peu de temps auparavant. Des barrières indiquaient d'anciens champs et des maisons se dressaient encore, solitaires et abandonnées aujourd'hui, pleine de vie hier encore. Depuis, les récoltes avaient grillées et les Hommes étaient partis.

Le soleil était au zénith, la chaleur étouffante au point de rendre l'air à peine respirable. Une odeur pernicieuse flottait autour de l'homme, en provenance de l'ouest. Un mélange de chair et de pneus brûlés se détachait particulièrement. L'homme ne semblait pas être dérangé par ces émanations, pas plus que par le soleil trop vif sur sa peau claire.

Le bruit d'une voiture se rapprochant sur la route traversant l'outback ne lui fit pas non plus tourner la tête. Le véhicule roulait pourtant dangereusement vite et les pneus crissaient contre le macadam. Il avait connu de meilleurs jours, voir de meilleurs années. Cabossé, couvert de poussière, ses fenêtres étaient fêlées et un de ses rétroviseurs pendait pitoyablement.

« Je te jure papa, il n'était pas là tout à l'heure !

La jeune femme au volant qui s'exprimait ainsi en pointant du doigt l'homme était dans un état aussi pitoyable que la voiture. Elle portait un t-shirt Metallica au-dessus d'un pantalon de pyjama imprimés d'éléphants bleus. Tous deux étaient tâchés de sang et de cambouis Si elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, elle avait pris celui d'enfiler de grosses chaussures de marche. Son visage était balafré sur toute la longueur de la joue droite. C'était un coup de couteau qui avait été suturé avec un succès relatif ; la plaie était enflée et avait mauvaise allure.

-Un mirage, répondit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants assis à l'arrière. La poussière le masquait, voilà tout.

Lui aussi était blessé. Il profitait de la banquette arrière pour étendre sa jambe plâtrée juste en dessous du genou. Un bandage relativement propre couvrait une coupure sur son bras. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés dans le dos, comme s'il avait dû s'arracher à une foule qui aurait tenté de le retenir.

-Il est nu, repris sa fille. Il ne bouge pas.

-Alors c'est qu'il doit être fou. Entre retourner là-bas et marcher nu dans le désert, je choisirais la première solution.

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. La jeune femme jeta un regard angoissé dans son rétroviseur intérieur. On pouvait encore y deviner la ville au loin, pas à ses bâtiments, mais à l'énorme nuage de fumée noire qui planait au-dessus d'elle. C'était de là que venaient les odeurs méphitiques, portées par un vent d'ouest. En tendant l'oreille, la jeune femme avait encore l'impression d'entendre les hurlements de désespoir des habitants impuissants et les rires fous des pilleurs qui les assassinaient. Ils avaient réussi à fuir à l'aube et il était plus de midi. Elle était sur que les pillages et les massacres continuaient. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le volant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda-t-elle quand elle eut repris le contrôle d'elle-même. On ne peut pas le laisser là.

-On ne peut pas le prendre avec nous non plus. Ça voudrait dire abandonner la moitié des bagages.

L'homme désigna d'un geste les sacs qu'ils avaient jeté pêle-mêle dans le coffre, au pied de la banquette arrière et sur le siège passager, en équilibre précaire. Il y avait là des casseroles, une batterie de voiture, des livres, des sacs plastiques remplis de médicaments et de boites de conserves, des chargeurs de téléphone et des photographies dans des cadres brisés.

-Non ! On en aura besoin !

La voix de la jeune femme se fit possessive. Son père soupira en laissant son regard s'attarder sur chaque objet familier, incapable de déclarer un seul d'entre eux superflu.

-Je sais, reconnut-il finalement. Ralentis en passant à côté de lui et baisse un peu la fenêtre, juste assez pour qu'il puisse nous entendre.

Après quelques instants d'incertitude, la jeune femme leva le pied. Peu à peu, la voiture ralentit et vint s'arrêter à une courte distance de l'homme. La conductrice mit le frein à main mais fit rugir le moteur pour bien signifier à l'inconnu qu'elle filerait au moindre geste menaçant.

Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. L'homme n'avait pas réagit en les voyant approcher. Il ne protesta pas quand le freinage de la voiture projeta vers lui poussière et graviers. Il ne chercha pas davantage à cacher sa nudité. Il resta simplement là à fixer l'immensité qui se dressait devant lui.

« Hé !, l'apostropha l'homme depuis le siège arrière de la voiture. Ça va ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. L'inconnu ne cilla même pas.

-Soit vous avez reçu un sacré coup de soleil sur votre caboche soit c'est une putain de commotion cérébrale que vous avez là. Sinon vous vous tiendriez pas comme ça au milieu de l'outback en plein soleil. On vous as pas dit que l'eau commençait à manquer ?

Ces derniers mots firent enfin réagir l'homme. Il frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en un geste machinal. Découvrant les craquelures qu'y avaient laissé le soleil et la soif, il tenta de les humidifier en y faisant glisser sa langue.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour lui papa, souffla la jeune femme. Il a dû voir des choses horribles...

-Qui n'en a pas vu ces derniers temps ?

Sa question rhétorique resta sans réponse. Il soupira et s'adressa à nouveau à l'étranger, en parlant d'une voix délibérément lente, comme parlant à un enfant ou à quelqu'un en proie à un grand choc.

-Écoute mec, je sais pas par quoi tu es passé. Bon dieu, j'en ai à peine idée moi-même. Et je sais pas ce que tu fais planté là, si t'es blessé, fou ou si tu as décidé de trouver la façon la plus lente et douloureuse de se suicider. Si c'est le cas, je te juge pas. J'en ferais peut-être de même si j'avais pas ma puce là-devant dont je dois m'occuper. 

« Merde, J'ai prêté serment, même si c'était il y a longtemps. Serment de protéger les gens dans le besoin, comme toi, et du diable si je compte pas continuer à le tenir, dès que les choses seront revenues à la normale. Mais là, j'ai ma fille à protéger aussi. Je peux pas te prendre. Je peux pas prendre le risque de te faire confiance, et ça me tue.

« Le truc mec, c'est qu'on peut pas grand chose pour toi. Tu vois derrière nous cette colonne de fumée ? C'est Perth. Tout brûle là-bas, les usines, les maisons, les gens... Bordel, il y a même eu des imbéciles pour foutre le feu au pétrole. Ce truc vaut plus que de l'or aujourd'hui ! C'est la folie là-bas, la folie. Je vais te dire, je suis content d'être retraité depuis trois mois parce que les seuls policiers encore vivants là-bas sont parmi les pillards. J'étais policier moi, tu sais. Les MFP. Le commissariat est rempli de cadavres démembrés, s'il n'a pas déjà brûlé lui aussi. Des têtes sont exposés sur les murs, des têtes de gens que je connaissais, de braves gens et de bons flics. Mais même les MFP n'auront pas tenu longtemps. Et dire qu'on était glorifié comme les meilleurs des meilleurs, les sauveurs de la nation...

-Papa...

-Oui, oui. Je m'oublie. Pardon. J'ai besoin de... Bon sang, mec, ne va pas par là, voilà. Je peux pas te dire où aller. Il paraît que c'est pire au sud, mais j'ai aussi entendu dire que Melbourne tiens bon, que l'armée protège la ville. Si tu trouves de l'eau et une voiture, tu peux t'en sortir. J'ai bien peur que bientôt ce soit le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Vas au sud mec. Devant toi tu trouveras que le désert et derrière que la folie. Voilà. Ce conseil, c'est toute l'aide qu'on peut t'offrir.

-Désolée, continua la jeune femme en détournant le regard vers le siège recouvert de sacs à côté d'elle. On a pas de vêtements pour toi. On a que ceux qu'on portait sur nous. Il y avait plus important à prendre.

-L'argent vaut encore quelque chose, Dieu merci, même si les banques sont mortes. Comme le pétrole et les médicaments. Si tu as ça, tu peux te refaire partout dans ce pays de dingues.

Il se tue, laissant l'occasion à l'étranger de prendre la parole pour ajouter un commentaire. Celui-ci continua à se taire mais ses épaules s'étaient tendues et son regard était davantage attentif. Il glissa sur la voiture et ses occupants avec suffisamment d’intérêt pour que sur la plage arrière l'ancien policier ne glisse sa main dans la portière pour saisir l'arme qu'il y gardait.

-Écoute, reprit-il d'une voix sonore pour que l'homme n'entende pas le déclic de la sécurité de son arme, même si la civilisation telle qu'on la connaît est foutue, c'est pas une raison pour refuser de s'entraider. J'ai pas porté vingt ans un insigne pour le déshonorer maintenant. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : j'ai trois pistolets et un fusil sur la banquette. Je vais t'en balancer un, et une bouteille d'eau. Si c'est ce que tu veux, une balle arrêtera vite ta souffrance. Sinon, l'eau devrait te permettre de durer quelques jours si tu l'économises bien, assez pour atteindre un endroit où il y a encore assez d'eau. On va se remettre à rouler et on va te balancer un sac de balles dans un kilomètre en ligne droite. On peut rien faire de plus. D'accord ?

L'homme ne montra aucun signe de compréhension. Son interlocuteur soupira. Il ramassa à ses pieds une bouteille d'eau et un de ses pistolets. Baissant davantage la vitre, il les fit tomber l'une après l'autre sur la terre craquelée, tout en gardant sa deuxième main hors de vue de l'inconnu. Il le visait à travers la portière, au-cas où.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait compris. Démarre ma puce.

Sa fille débraya et s'éloigna rapidement. Ils ne ralentirent même pas pour jeter par la fenêtre le paquet de balle promis à l'inconnu. La conductrice remonta sa vide et ralluma la climatisation. Celle-ci ne durerait pas longtemps, elle le savait, mais elle voulait profiter de la fraîcheur tant que c'était encore possible. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Il n'a toujours pas bougé.

-Retiens bien ça ma chérie : face aux épreuves, certains gens se durcissent et survivent. Les autres craquent et restent à attendre la mort. Et crois-moi, j'en ai vu des dizaines de gars au bord du gouffre : celui-là tombe dans la deuxième catégorie. Il va se laisser crever sur place. Il a même pas le courage de se bouger pour aller prendre les balles. Ça me ferait pleurer si ça ne n’enrageait pas davantage. Accélère, tiens. S'il a la force de se bouger, je veux pas l'entendre se tirer une balle dans le caisson.

A cet instant une balle traversa la vitre et son crâne. Sa fille hurla, les mains crispés sur le volant et le pied sur l'accélérateur jusqu'à ce qu'une autre balle la fasse taire à jamais. La voiture glissa sur le bas côté et s'arrêta.

De loin, l'homme nu contempla la scène. Il regarda s'approcher deux motos depuis une des maisons qui paraissaient abandonnées au loin. Deux hommes en descendirent. Rapidement et silencieusement, ils ouvrirent les portières, détachèrent les deux cadavres et les tirèrent au sol pour piller plus facilement le véhicule. Ils chargèrent les side-cars accrochés à leurs motos et partirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, en direction du sud.

Quand ils eurent disparu et que le nuage de poussière et de fumée qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux se fut dissipé, alors seulement l'homme se pencha et ramassa la bouteille d'eau et le pistolet à ses pieds. Les yeux fixés au sol, il avança vers la voiture d'un pas lent mais sûr, ne s'arrêtant que pour ramasser le sac de balles sur son chemin.

Il se tint un long moment au-dessus des deux corps, ne sachant ce qu'il était censé faire. La jeune femme était tombée face contre terre quand on l'avait jeté hors du véhicule. Son père regardait le ciel avec une expression d'étonnement à jamais figée sur le visage. Du sang coulait entre ses yeux jusque sur la terre rouge où il se mêlait avec celui de sa fille. L'homme se pencha et toucha le sang.

Alors il les entendit. Les voix des morts.

_Elle s'appelait Sandy Macafee. Enfant, elle attendait jusqu'à ce que son père rentre avant d'aller se coucher parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Adolescente, elle riait et dansait et restait trop longtemps le soir devant un écran. Adulte, elle pleurait en regardant les informations. Elle voyait le monde s'effondrer devant elle alors qu'elle était enfin en âge de le découvrir. Elle fuyait, cherchant désespérément sa meilleure amie dans les rues et prenait un coup de couteau dans la joue. Elle abandonnait tous ses disques, ses vêtements pour sauver ce qui la garderait en vie, les armes de son père et la batterie de cuisine de sa mère. Elle mourrait en hurlant._

_Il s'appelait Fifi Macafee. Son premier souvenir, c'était le camion de pompier que sa mère lui avait offert. Il l'avait conservé au-dessus de son lit jusqu'à la fuite, avec le diplôme qui avait fait de lui un policier. Il aimait les oiseaux et les plantes. Il aimait crier sur ses subordonnés pour les faire réagir, mais les considérait tous comme ses fils et ses filles. Il voulait être un héros. Il croyait dur comme fer que tout homme pouvait être un héros s'il se donnait les moyens d'y parvenir et qu'avec plus de héros, le monde serait un monde meilleur. Il avait juré de protéger sa ville, ses concitoyens et sa fille. Mais les citoyens étaient devenus des criminels, la ville s'était transformé en un terrain hostile et il ne savait combien de temps il pourrait protéger sa fille dans ce nouveau monde. Que le désert la protège, s'était-il répété pendant toute sa fuite. Que le désert la protège. Il mourrait avec cette pensée._

L'homme se trouva d'un coup avec des connaissances étranges dans la tête. Comment prendre soin d'une orchidée. La recette du sauté de veau. Règlements de la police. Guerres de l'huile. Manifeste communiste. Maquillage. Rap. Jazz. Développement durable. Radiations. Tout cela était trop pour lui. Il se redressa en titubant et s'éloigna en serrant de toutes ses forces la bouteille, le pistolet et le sac de balles.

_« J'étais policier moi tu sais »_. Ces mots du défunt revenaient en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il sache quoi en faire.

Il prit la direction du sud.

 

 

L'homme marcha longtemps, ses pieds nus se couvrant de cloques, tout comme son dos nu exposé au soleil. Bientôt, il fut au-delà de la soif, au-delà de la faim. Il avançait en titubant, mais sans jamais ralentir, les yeux fixés sur la ligne d'horizon. Tout mourrait autour de lui, mais il n'y accordait aucune attention. Les plantes se flétrissaient un peu plus chaque jour. La terre brune se fissurait et se durcissait. Le soleil ne brillait pas plus fort, mais pas un nuage ne se formait au-dessus des champs abandonnés, pas un souffle de vent n'adoucissait l'air et la température montait, inexorablement. L'homme ne sentait plus les odeurs méphitiques venues d'une ville qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'odeur de chair en putréfaction de troupeaux décimés accompagnait désormais ses pas. Les mouches et les lézards semblaient les seuls survivants dans cette immensité.

Le troisième ou quatrième jour de sa marche, l'homme se fit dépasser par une voiture poursuivie par des motos et entendit des coups de feu. L'un des motards tira une balle vers lui, qui frôla son oreille, avant de se recentrer à nouveau sur sa course frénétique.

« Fou, hurla-t-il, on reviendra t'achever !

Le reste de son discours se perdit dans l'air. L'homme ne se soucia pas de ces menaces. Le lendemain, il découvrit son corps disloqué sur le bord de la route. Sa moto reposait non loin de lui, tordue et fracassée contre un rocher. L'essence s'échappait du réservoir, goutte à goutte. L'odeur déplaisante se mêlait à celle qui s'échappait du cadavre. L'homme passa à ses côtés sans s'arrêter.

La civilisation se mourrait dans le désert. A chacun de ses pas, l'homme entendait une voix chuchoter frénétiquement à ses oreilles un discours décousu.

«  _… te souvenir, te souvenir, pour eux, pour moi de ce que c'était, la grandeur, la grandeur, la bassesse, les compromissions, plus jamais, reconstruire, te souvenir, pour eux, pour moi, pour reconstruire, ne pas oublier, ne pas les oublier, les rires, les applaudissements, les coups de feu, la musique, la droiture, te souvenir ..._  »

Il essayait de l'ignorer. C'était impossible. La voix hurlait de plus en plus fort, au point de devenir plus douloureuse que les cloques dues à l'asphalte, plus douloureuse que son dos pelé, plus douloureuse que sa gorge sèche.

Il trébucha à deux reprises et se redressa. Il continua à avancer tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il sentait un cri monter dans ses entrailles mais sa gorge était trop sèche. C'est un râle qui s'en échappa finalement, long et continu.

Dans sa tête, la voix continuait, de plus en plus frénétique.

«  _… les trouver, tu dois les trouver, les gens, l'humanité, leur rappeler, leur dire, ne pas oublier, continuer, il sera vite trop tard, se souvenir, leur apprendre, comment planter, trouver l'eau, l'énergie, un équilibre, les trouver, les trouver..._ »

L'homme finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, s'écorchant brutalement les genoux contre l'asphalte. Il continua à se traîner par terre, sur les genoux et les mains. Les yeux clos, il marmonnait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus forts deux mots, comme un mantra.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI !

Sa main droite heurta un objet mou et léger qui roula un peu plus loin en émettant un petit bruit de clochette. Il ouvrit les yeux.

C'était un jouet, un hochet en tissu et plastique jaune vif. Il était tâché de sang séché. A trois pas de là reposait un corps pitoyablement petit.

Un enfant. Un garçon, minuscule et brisé. L'homme s'en approcha pour clore ses yeux grands ouverts fixés vers le ciel, et il vit.

_L'enfant était heureux et en sécurité. Son père l'aimait, sa mère l'aimait. Il jouait dans un jardin, il jouait à l'école et l'eau coulait à flot. Il y avait des jeux, des rires, du jus de fruit. Et puis... il devait rester à la maison, sa mère soupirait, son père vérifiait le niveau de l'eau dans les bouteilles. Sa mère courrait en le tenant dans ses bras et le choc, le choc..._

La mère. Elle était à quelques pas, une main encore tendue pour atteindre l'enfant. Jeune encore. Belle, peut être. L'homme ignorait tout de ce concept et puis elle était comme lui. Marquée par la route, par les épreuves, par le sang et la poussière. Comme lui, elle avait les pieds ensanglantés. L'un d'eux était gonflé, tordu. Elle avait couru pour échapper aux motos qui lui avait finalement roulé dessus.

Il frôla sa peau, presque malgré lui. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il ferma les yeux, et à nouveau il vit toute une vie s'écouler devant lui en un instant.

Il la contempla en train de rire et c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu et entendu. Son visage tout entier s'illuminait. Il aurait voulu que cette vision dure éternellement mais une avalanche d'images et d'informations se déversa en lui.

_Rock'n'roll, maquillage, handball, produits de beauté, fiches d'impôts, crédits immobiliers, droit constitutionnel, droits civils, colonisation, crise politique, épuisement des ressources, guerres, révoltes, effondrement de la société. Peur, soif, que vas-t-il arriver à mon enfant, quelqu'un, protégez-le, protégez-moi, n'y a-t-il plus personne qui veuille aider les autres ?_

L'homme se redressa en aspirant une goulée d'air comme un noyé cherchant à atteindre la surface. Il s'effondra sur le ventre, le souffle court. Il laissait s'échapper sans s'en rendre compte un râle continu et désespéré.

Il resta un long moment prostré près des deux corps, indifférent au soleil, aux mouches et à l'odeur. Le soleil monta jusqu'au zénith et commença à redescendre sans qu'il ne bouge autre chose qu'un cil. Son long râle s'était depuis longtemps changé en un murmure rauque lorsqu'il sentit le contact du canon d'un fusil sur sa nuque. Le froid du métal le fit réagir là où la morsure du soleil n'avait rien fait. Il se retourna, sans peur, mais avec une immense lassitude.

Quatre femmes et deux hommes l'encerclaient. Tous pointaient une arme sur lui. Il reconnut deux fusils de chasse et un pistolet réglementaire de la police australienne. Il ignorait comment il le savait, et ne s'en préoccupa pas un instant de plus. Ceux qui tenaient ces armes l'intéressaient davantage. La moitié d'entre eux avaient l'air de savoir s'en servir. Les autres donnaient plus ou moins habilement le change.

La femme qui braquait son fusil fermement sur la tempe de l'homme le jaugea du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si c'est toi qui leur as fait ça, je t'abat comme un chien, et avec la certitude que tu vaux moins que n'importe quel clebs enragé gorgé de puces.

Un des homes se racla la gorge d'un air nerveux.

-Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ? Si ça se trouve...

-Quoi ? Tu crois que ceux qui ont tué ces deux là se sont aussi arrêtés pour déshabiller monsieur ? Non je te parie que ce taré les as tué lui-même. Et vu sa nudité je parierais gros qu'il y a pris son pied. Je vous jure le nombre de déséquilibrés qu'on trouve sur les routes...

L'homme à ses pieds ne comprenait pas la moitié de son discours. Mais il saisissait bien qu'elle l'accusait du meurtre. L'idée lui donna la nausée. Il avait vu dans l'esprit de la morte, vu ses peines et ses espoirs. Il avait senti son agonie, la sentait encore par vagues, la sensation des roues lui écrasant le dos, l'abject craquement de sa colonne et le sang qui s'accumulait dans ses poumons jusqu'à l'étouffer. Son être entier s'élevait contre l'idée de provoquer une telle souffrance à un innocent.

«  _J'ai prêté serment, même si c'était il y a longtemps. Serment de protéger les gens dans le besoin, comme toi, et du diable si je compte pas continuer à le tenir._ »

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour la protéger ? Pour sauver l'enfant ? Où était-il ? Était-ce sa faute ? Il avait soudainement la nausée.

Il réussit à lever les yeux vers la femme au fusil. La honte se lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Ce qui sortit n'était qu'un murmure rauque et inarticulé. Les mots ne lui étaient pas naturel. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne le seraient jamais.

« Pas pu les sauver. Femme, enfant. La moto. Trop tard.

-Il a l'air sincère, déclara une deuxième femme en abaissant légèrement son pistolet.

-Ça n'explique pas sa nudité. Il est pelé par le soleil.

-Il est là depuis un bout de temps et eux aussi, rétorqua le premier homme en baissant son arme à son tour. Ils attirent déjà les vers.

-Bon dieu, renchérit un troisième en se bouchant le nez, je n'avais pas remarqué l'odeur. Ils sont là depuis quand ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'homme au sol. On lui posait une question, il le sentait bien, mais il était incapable de donner une réponse cohérente. A l'arrière de son crâne, la voix recommence à lui hurler des instructions.

_Dis-leur, dis-leur, de reconstruire, de repartir vers les villes, sécuriser les approvisionnements, besoin d'un gouvernement, d’infrastructures, de durabilité, ils doivent s'unir, ne pas mourir, ne pas mourir, laisser un héritage, reconstruire..._

Il s'était cru libéré de la voix et de la pression qu'elle cherchait à mettre sur ses épaules. Avec un grondement animal, il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et serra désespéramment celles-ci. La petite troupe autour de lui fit quelques pas en arrière. Trois d'entre eux relevèrent leurs armes pour le viser.

-Laissons cet homme tranquille, finit par dire la troisième femme du groupe. Il est devenu fou.

-Il fait partie des veinards alors, murmura la dernière.

-J’espérais qu'on pourrait le prendre avec nous s'il n'était pas dangereux, soupira le premier homme. Il est grand et costaud, il aurait pu être utile. Tant pis. Repartons. Le soleil descend et je suis pas disposé à me faire surprendre par un gang en pleine nuit au milieu de nulle part. Trouvons un endroit où nous retrancher.

La première femme renifla avec mépris.

-Et que sommes-nous sinon un gang de plus à sillonner l'outback ? Des gangs, des victimes comme ceux-là et quelques idéalistes isolés, il n'y a plus que ça dans le coin.

-On le laisse comme ça ? Sans eau, sans vêtements ? Il va griller sous ce soleil !

La première femme sortit un pistolet glissé à l'arrière de son pantalon et y chargea une balle avant de le jeter au loin.

-Voilà. Qu'il se suicide s'il est encore assez sain d'esprit pour passer à l'acte.

Aucun de ses compagnons ne protesta. L'homme au sol voulu lui dire qu'il avait déjà une arme, mais il se rappela qu'il l'avait perdu avec sa bouteille d'eau quelque part dans sa longue marche. Il resta donc silencieux, se concentrant sur sa respiration et les voix autour de lui pour ignorer les cris dans sa tête.

Le groupe s'éloigna rapidement. L'homme les regarda monter dans une voiture et un van qu'ils avaient entouré de barbelés en guise de fragile protection contre un éventuel assaut. Bien vite, ils disparurent hors de sa vue, ne laissant comme seules traces de leur passage qu'un nuage de poussière et un pistolet chargé d'une unique balle.

 

 

Il resta seul. Ce n'était pas un soulagement. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose que la voix hurlant dans sa tête. Il fixa un long moment le pistolet, se demandant s'il devait l'utiliser. Il savait ce qui se passerait. Ses visions et la voix lui avaient donné plus d'informations que nécessaire sur les armes à feu et les dégâts qu'elles causaient. Mais s'il entendait les voix des morts, qui pouvait dire si la voix et tous ces souvenirs ne continueraient pas à le tourmenter après qu'il ait mis une balle dans son crâne ?

Il secoua la tête et se força à écarter ces pensées morbides. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ignorer plus facilement la voix. Agir, ne pas rester immobile. Se rappelant des choses vues dans les esprits de la mère et des deux voyageurs qui l'avaient aidé, l'homme regarda autour de lui. Il était vraiment au milieu de nulle part. La route coupait un paysage ininterrompu de plaines aux arbustes desséchées. La terre était rouge, poudreuse et poussiéreuse. Il n'y avait aucun rocher. L'homme dû se contenter de soulever précautionneusement la mère puis l'enfant pour les déposer sur le bord de la route. Le début de décomposition des deux corps lui donna d'abord des haut-le-cœur qu'il appris vite à ignorer. Un flot de visions l'assaillit dès qu'il frôla leur peau, mais il s'y attendait cette fois. De nouvelles connaissances vinrent s'ajouter à celles qu'il possédait déjà mais il les ignora férocement. Il croisa les bras des deux cadavres sur leur poitrine, et tâcha de les rendre plus présentable en essuyant la poussière de leurs visages et en disciplinant la chevelure tâchée de sang de la mère.

Jessie.

Il lui parla en la coiffant maladroitement, jusqu'à n'avoir plus assez de salive pour articuler une phrase cohérente. Il aurait été incapable une minute après de dire ce dont il l'avait entretenu en murmurant, mais chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa peau, c'était comme si elle lui répondait.

Quand il eut finit, il ramassa le pistolet abandonné, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas le lâcher. Il se redressa et marcha, droit devant lui. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était plus une fuite désespérée. Il avait un but.

Jessie. Elle était morte en tremblant, à deux pas de son enfant, et dans le cœur de l'homme naissait quelque chose de plus puissant encore que la voix dans sa tête, une détermination froide et inébranlable.

Ceux qui lui avaient fait ça devaient payer. Il était au delà de la soif, de la faim et de la fatigue. Il marcha d'un pas plus ferme qu'auparavant, le regard fixé sur la route et l'horizon au bout. Le rire de Jessie, les babillements de l'enfant le suivaient, l'enrobant chaleureusement. Il devait les venger. La femme, l'enfant. Dans sa tête, ils devenaient sa femme et son enfant. Sa famille. La voix avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose dont il fallait protéger jusqu'au souvenir.

 

 

Des jours passèrent sans qu'il ne se lasse de marcher. Peu à peu, le paysage repris de vagues couleurs. Il se dirigeait désormais le sud et non plus vers l'est. Il y avait à nouveaux des maisons, aussi abandonnées que celles qu'il avait croisé au tout début de son périple. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie humaine ou animale, si ce n'était des corps tombés. L'homme se nourrissait d'insectes et de ce qu'il trouvait dans les poches et les sacs des morts. Il prenait grand soin de ne jamais toucher leur peau.

A force de fixer la route devant lui avec toute l'intensité dont il était capable, il faillit ne pas voir la moto rouge abandonnée contre un arbre mort. Une Z900 Kawasaki lui souffla le souvenir de Sandy. Elle aimait les motos Sandy, les motos et la musique.

Soudain, à la limite de sa vision, l'homme vit cet engin, ou un autre tout pareil, foncer sur lui. Par réflexe, l'homme se laissa tomber et roula sur le bas côté de la route pour éviter l'impact. Le souffle court et les yeux hagards, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Aucune moto ne lui fonçait dessus. C'était le souvenir de Jessie, juste avant l'impact.

Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il s'approcha de la moto et l'observa de prêt. Il y avait des sangles à l'arrière légèrement élimées. Les pneus étaient usés et légèrement dégonflés. L'arrière de la moto était plus profondément enfoncé dans la terre. Avant d'être abandonnée, elle avait été lourdement chargée. Le réservoir était vide, les pots d’échappement froids. Autour de la moto, l'homme découvrit des traces de pneus et de pas en nombre important. On avait déchargé la moto pour placer son fardeau sur les autres motos.

L'homme examina chaque trace avec précaution, tâchant de reconnaître les modèles de motos et d'identifier le nombre de motos concernés. R _établis l'ordre, fais respecter le droit et la civilisation_ , hurlait la voix impérieuse. _Fais ton devoir, envoie les au trou_ , approuvait l'ombre d'un policier mort dans sa voiture. _Pourquoi nous ont-il fait ça ?_ sanglotait Jessie tandis qu'un enfant pleurait doucement.

Il y avait autre chose. Sur la roue avant, l'homme gratta une substance sèche et sombre, presque poussiéreuse. De la boue, ou du sang. Dans les rayons de la moto, il y avait quelques fins fils bruns clairs emmêles. L'homme les détacha et fit rouler les boucles rebelles entre ses doigts. Il entendit à nouveau le choc sourd, les rires et le vrombissement des motos qui s'éloignaient. L'homme serra les poings et repartit.

Une voix, douce et calme, surpassait toutes les autres.

_Fais-les disparaître en mon sein. Que nul ne les revoit jamais._

L'homme se laissa engloutir par cette voix et obéit.

 

Quand il refit surface, il était assis dans la poussière, adossé à une voiture. Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé. A sa fatigue, il aurait dit des jours. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Des images, des impressions seulement. Ses mains étaient couvertes de croûtes et de sang séchées. Il avait cogné jusqu'à saigner, cela il le revoyait clairement. Son genou... Il y jeta un coup d’œil et se détourna, nauséeux. Il se souvenait de la balle qui l'avait transpercé. Son bras était cassé. Il revoyait la moto lui rouler dessus et cette fois-ci c'était bien son propre souvenir. Un soulagement. Il se souvenait aussi d'une voiture et d'un camion. Un corps écrasé sur la route et une sensation de satisfaction. Le reste, les détails, ses actes et pensées, tout était noyé dans une brume obscure.

Quelque part en chemin, il avait trouvé de quoi s'habiller. Il portait un blouson et une chemise déchirée trop longue qui protégeait vaguement ses cuisses du soleil. Toutes deux étaient tâchées de sang et déchirées en plusieurs endroits. Il tenait toujours à la main le pistolet. Quand il l'ouvrit, il constata que sa balle avait disparut du barillet. Il n'était pas difficile de conclure qu'elle se trouvait logée dans la poitrine du cadavre qui lui écrasait la jambe. La valide, heureusement.

Il avait tué. A de multiples reprises, et sans regrets, sans émotions. Il songea très confusément qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable puis cessa de s'en soucier.

La voix était revenue, convoquée par cette simple pensée et lui hurlait à nouveau ses instructions confuses. _Protéger, protéger, continuer le combat, servir pour protéger, rester digne, rester fort, être un bastion, le droit, le droit, le droit, le droit..._ Il l'ignora. Au moins la souffrance aidait de ce côté-là. D'un geste, il renversa le cadavre et s'agrippa à la voiture pour se redresser. La douleur le fit hurler. Un gémissement lui répondit. Il jeta un œil de l'autre côté de la voiture.

Il n'était plus dans la plaine. Tout autour de lui, c'était des collines rocheuses et des ravines entre lesquelles la route continuait, sinueuse. La voiture contre laquelle il se tenait avait deux roues dans un de ces précipices. Il fit un bon de côté, nerveux. De l'autre côté du ravin, après un virage sec, il y avait une autre voiture. De là où il se tenait, l'homme avait l'impression que l'avant s'était enfoncé lorsque la voiture avait percuté la paroi rocheuse. Il y avait peut être quelqu'un encore en vie à l'intérieur, à moins que ce soit un des motards allongés autour qui n'ait gémi.

C'était lui qui les avait descendu, en utilisant la voiture comme protection. Il y avait un fusil à pompe à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour le ramasser ; il restait trois balles à l'intérieur. Quand il voulut se redresser, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa jambe l'empêchait de marcher. Il pouvait tenter de monter dans la voiture et de lui faire faire demi-tour, mais c'était à condition qu'il ne la fasse pas tomber dans le ravin en essayant.

Heureusement, il y avait une autre solution. La moto du cadavre était encore en un seul morceau. Se laissant glisser totalement à terre, il s'assit et se servit de ses bras pour avancer à reculons jusqu'à elle. Précautionneusement, il la redressa, s'en servant pour se relever. Se rendant compte qu'il était dans son état incapable de grimper dessus, il marcha à ses côtés, s'en servant comme d'une béquille. Plusieurs fois il cru que sa jambe allait céder sous son poids, mais il tint bon. Suant à grosses gouttes, il parvint à contourner le ravin. Il passa à côté de deux motards et donna un coup de pied précautionneux dans chacun de des deux corps. Ils restèrent immobiles.

Arrivé près de la voiture, l'homme plaça la béquille de la moto. Les trois pas qu'il dû faire pour aller ouvrir la portière avant furent une agonie. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru voir de loin, le véhicule était intact. Il ne s'était pas arrêté à cause d'un accident. C'était la balle dans la mâchoire du conducteur qui avait arrêté sa course. Impossible de dire comment il avait pu trouver le réflexe de freiner à temps pour éviter la collision avant de succomber. Son front était presque encastré dans le volant. L'homme caressa la voiture avec approbation. Ford Falcon XB. Modèle des forces de police. Le mort au volant portait un uniforme, miraculeusement intact. Pas la moindre trace de sang.

En grognant, l'homme ouvrit la portière et fit basculer le conducteur à terre. Ils étaient de taille similaire, seule leur largeur d'épaule différait. Il entreprit de le dépouiller, jusqu'à ses sous vêtements, soulagé que la rigueur cadavérique soit encore modérée. _Décédé depuis moins de trois heures_ , souffla une des voix. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui avait gémit. L'homme jeta sa chemise et son blouson imbibés de sang, s'assurant au passage qu'il n'avait aucune blessure au torse. C'était le sang d'autres personnes. Il enfila le maillot de corps blanc et la veste de cuir. Elle étaient un peu serrées mais lui allaient. Le plus difficile fut d'enfiler le pantalon et les bottes en cuir mais en se redressant, l'homme se sentit plus vivant que jamais. Peut importait que le contact du cuir soit si douloureux sur ses innombrables cloques.

_Oui_ , hurla la voix avec bonheur, _se redresser, vivre, non plus survivre, reconstruire, ne pas régresser, te souvenir, te souvenir pour eux, pour les autres, pour les gens, pour les villes, pour la beauté, besoin d'inutile, de codes, conserver le passé pour protéger un futur..._

L'homme grogna pour la faire taire. Un gémissement lui répondit à nouveau. Il s'était trompé, celui-ci ne venait pas de la voiture ou des hommes à terre, mais de l'autre côté des rochers. Le simple fait de regarder le chemin à parcourir tira un grognement à l'homme. Il n'était pas trop escarpé, mais chaque pas fut néanmoins un calvaire. Heureusement, au sommet de l'escarpement l'homme se retrouva sur un petit plateau de hautes herbes sèches. Au moins, il n'y avait pas à redescendre.

Au milieu du plateau, il y avait un homme allongé dans un cercle noirci. On l'y avait traîné. Il s'était débattu. Ceux qui l'avaient torturé l'avaient attaché par une chaîne de moto à un vieil abreuvoir à bestiaux et aspergé d'essence. De si près, l'odeur de chair brûlée devenait insoutenable. Les auteurs du crime avaient disparu. L'homme espérait que c'était ceux qu'il avait laissé morts en contrebas. Il jeta tout de même des regards de tous les côtés en s'approchant du blessé, la main fermement agrippée à son fusil, prêt à tirer au moindre bruissement dans les fourrés ou au moindre bruit dans les rochers.

« Max ? C'est toi Max ?, réussit à articuler le blessé.

L'homme continua de s'approcher en silence. Il n'avait pas de nom. La veste qu'il portait n'avait pas de nom, juste un numéro. Il l'arracha avant de se pencher sur le blessé. Si l'odeur était insoutenable, la vision du corps calciné était prie. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et sa poitrine se soulevait encore, par spasmes douloureux. Il ne voyait rien. Des cloques fermaient de force ses paupières.

-Max, vieux frère, c'est toi ? Tu t'en es sorti hein ?

Ses vêtements avaient brûlé avec lui. Le cuir noirci s'était fendu en plusieurs endroits, laissant voir les plaies à vif au-dessous. Ses tortionnaires avaient jeté ses bottes et sa veste dans l'abreuvoir. L'homme en sortit la veste et tâcha de la dépoussiérer un peu. Quelqu'un avait écrit « Mort au flics » dessus avec une craie. Il la déposa doucement sur le blessé et s'assit à ses côtés, s'appuyant contre le réservoir. Il n'avait rien pour casser les chaînes. Peut-être la voiture de police contenait ce qu'il fallait, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Le blessé agonisait.

-Pas beau à voir hein ? Salauds. Voulaient me voir supplier et pleurer. Mais Jim Goose est pas près de supplier ce genre de mecs. Jim Goose...

Une vague de douleur l'empêcha de s'exprimer. Il resta pantelant pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Tu es toujours là Max ?, finit-il par reprendre en levant avec difficulté une main pour chercher à l'aveugle la main de l'homme. Me laisse pas...

-Non. Je reste.

Goose ne réalisa pas que ce n'était pas la voix de son coéquipier. Il agrippa la main de l'homme, la pressa contre sa poitrine et recommença à parler. L'homme plaça sa seconde main sur son front. Le blessé était brûlant et commençait à délirer.

-Jusqu'au bout, vieux frère, jusqu'au bout. C'est toi qui avait raison Max, on a pas su s'arrêter à temps. Ce boulot rend dingue, dingue. Le monde est... le monde est...

-Fou ?

-Fou. Impossible à sauver. Trop tard pour lui, trop tard pour nous.

Il rit, d'un rire sec et sans vie qui se changea en toux.

-De l'eau, râla-t-il en serrant désespéramment la main de l'homme, de l'eau, de l'eau...

Il n'y avait pas d'eau dans l'abreuvoir, juste une boue sèche et rouge. L'homme réalisa qu'il mourrait lui-même de soif. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de boire pour survivre. Il était conscient qu'il avait survécu sans eau et nourriture bien plus de temps qu'il n'était humainement possible. Mais à cet instant, il aurait tué pour une gorgée d'eau et aurait été incapable de la partager avec le mourant.

L'agonie de celui-ci dura jusqu'au coucher de soleil. L'homme lui tint la main tout du long en essayant d'oublier la douleur de sa jambe et son bras cassé. Il regarda Goose tenir un discours de plus en plus délirant, alternant rires nerveux et supplications pour un peu d'eau, pour que la douleur cesse. Les rares moment où il était conscient, le blessé interpellait l'homme en l’appelant Max et se remémorait leurs souvenirs communs. Le reste du temps, il sombrait dans une profonde torpeur.

L'homme sut que tout était fini quand tout d'un coup, les souvenirs de Goose s’introduisirent massivement dans son esprit. _Le poste de police, de plus en plus vide et sale, les regards de gratitude se changeant en méfiance, l'épuisement, l'impuissance, la colère rentrée qui monte, qui monte, Max prêt à abandonner, les collègues qu'on ne reconnaît plus tellement la violence les contamine, les nouvelles terribles venues de l'étranger, l'eau qui manque, de plus en plus et la peur qui s'installe, le bruit de la balle traversant la tête de Max, les rires des motards qui le tirent hors de la voiture, la douleur, la douleur, la douleur, les rires horribles, omniprésent, mourir, mourir déjà, mourir tout seul, mais non, Max, Max est mort, Max est là, merci mais la peur, la peur, omniprésente et, la douleur, ne pas partir, pas encore, trop tôt, pas prêt, aide moi, Max, Max, MAX !_

Sentir quelqu'un mourir était pire que tout. Max. C'était son nom ? Il ne savait plus. Tout était confus. Il y avait une femme, un enfant... Les siens ? Des policiers... Lui ?

En titubant, Max se redressa. Il ne devait pas être là. Il devait être ailleurs. Il avait... quelqu'un à retrouver. A protéger. Non, trop tard. Jim était mort. Sa faute. Jessie et le petit... Sa faute.

Ne se souciant plus de sa soif et de la douleur, Max traversa le plateau et dévala la pente. Il enjamba le corps de l'homme qu'il avait déshabillé et s'engouffra dans la voiture. La vitre de sa portière était fêlée par la balle qui l'avait traversée ; Max la défonça du coude pour ne pas être gêné, démarra le moteur et appuya sur l'embrayage. L'interceptor était aussi nerveux et puissant que dans ses souvenirs embrumés. Max passa la crête, pris le temps de contempler un instant le paysage devant lui et accélérera, se laissant engloutir par le désert.

 


	2. Errances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se déroule juste après Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior et avant Fury Road

Il marchait le long d'une route lorsque les femmes le trouvèrent. On l’appelait le guerrier de la route alors, et il n'y avait plus une route de ce pays mourant qu'on nommait Australie qu'il n'avait pas foulé. Il avait vu brûler d’innombrables villes, enterré les corps meurtris de femmes violées et d'enfants déshydratés.

Elles ne le cherchait pas, mais elle avaient entendu parler de lui. Elles avaient roulé de longues semaines vers le nord, traversant ce qui avait été une région verte et cultivée des Nouvelles-Galles du Sud et les terres rouges et craquelées du Queensland. Elles avaient croisé quelques rares groupes d'hommes et de femmes assez civilisés pour qu'il soit possible de dialoguer. Les occupants d'un vieux bus chargé d'essence leur avaient parlé du guerrier de la route. L'histoire était belle mais ne les avait pas plus intéressé que ça. Le sort du monde les préoccupait davantage.

Partout où elles s'étaient rendues, ces femmes n'avaient découvert que des herbes rases et des champs jonchés de squelettes d'animaux. Le pire, ce n'était pas les fermes brûlées ou abandonnées mais le silence et les squelettes d'enfants sur le bord de la route. La vie humaine avait disparu. Seuls quelques rares oiseaux et insectes semblaient subsister dans ce paysage.

Elles étaient fatiguées. A plusieurs reprises, elles avaient du fuir des bandes de pillards armés et hurlant. En fuyant ainsi, elles avaient la satisfaction de savoir qu'elles ne diminuaient pas leurs réserves de balles. D'un autre côté, l'essence diminuait un peu trop rapidement dans les réservoirs. Elles rationnaient l'eau. Par précaution.

Quand l'une des motardes l'avait remarqué, elle avait d'abord cru à un mirage dans la poussière, mais non, il y avait bien un homme qui marchait au milieu de nulle part. Elle avait accéléré et en avait fait le tour, son arme bien en évidence à la ceinture. Il n'avait pas bronché, se contentant d'avancer, le regard fixé sur un horizon dévasté. Il boitait.

Le convoi de femmes le rattrapa au moment où il s'effondrait, sa jambe poisseuse de sang s'effondrant sous son poids. Elles hésitèrent d'abord à s'arrêter. Dans ce monde mourant, n'importe quel homme pouvait être un danger. D'ailleurs, elles ne débordaient pas d'affection pour ceux de son sexe. Ils avaient détruit le monde. Elles aimaient leurs fils, croyaient en leur potentiel, mais se méfiaient de leurs frères et de leurs pères.

Elles s'arrêtèrent près de l'homme car la nuit allait bientôt tomber et que le macadam de la route était rongé de crevasses dangereuses pour leurs motos. Les deux camping-car et le camion auraient pu continuer, mais il aurait été fou de se séparer de l'escorte qui pouvait être leur seule défense en cas d'embuscade.

Leurs véhicules formant un demi-cercle, les passagères commencèrent à sortir de leurs véhicules. Elles refermèrent aussitôt les portes et s'assurèrent que les rideaux empêchaient de voir à l'intérieur des camping-cars. Elles ne cessaient de jeter des regards suspicieux du côté de l'homme. Trois d'entre elles montèrent la garde, le fusil bien en vue, tandis que les autres s'affairaient pour cuisiner sur de vieux réchauds.

Comme l'homme ne faisait pas mine de s'approcher, elles recommencèrent à respirer et se mirent à bavarder. L'une d'entre elles déposa même son fusil contre sa moto. Toutefois, aucune des trois femmes ne lâcha l'homme du regard.

Bientôt, de délicieuses odeurs volèrent jusque à lui. Pourtant, il ne s'approcha pas pour mendier ou exiger de la nourriture, et on ne lui en proposa pas. Il resta assis dans la poussière rouge de la route tandis que les femmes se servaient et déambulaient entre leurs véhicules. Il vit bien qu'elles entraient parfois le plus discrètement possible dans le camion et les camping-car et en ressortaient sans le bol qu'elles tenaient en y entrant, mais il ne dit rien.

Sitôt leur repas terminé, les voyageuses se couchèrent. Elle s'attendaient à moitié à se réveiller en pleine nuit pour découvrir l'homme en train d'essayer d'égorger ou de violer l'une d'entre elles. Pas une ne dormit sereinement cette nuit là. Au matin, elles retrouvèrent l'homme dans la position exacte où il était lorsqu'elles avaient éteint les feux. Elles s'en étonnèrent et quelques unes frissonnèrent. Il n'était pas naturel de rester si longtemps figé. Quelques unes murmurèrent que quelque chose ne devait pas tourné rond dans sa tête.

 

Mais pourquoi aurait-il bougé ? Il voyait bien qu'elles ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Il leur donnait raison. Il ne se serait pas fait confiance à leur place. Il n'était pas un homme à qui faire confiance, songea-t-il en pensant à du sable coulant d'un canon citerne et à des gens qui l'avaient sacrifié pour une juste cause. C'était normal. Il était sacrifiable. Un rugissement de protestation résonna dans son esprit. Il l'ignora. Il devenait bon à cela.

L'une des femmes le héla, le forçant à revenir au temps présent. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Dans une main, elle tenait un fusil braqué sur sa tempe. Dans l'autre, une écuelle de soupe. Il avait faim, découvrit-il. Il s'empara du bol et le vida à grandes gorgées tout en sachant que cela ne suffirait pas à le rassasier. Il avait découvert que rien n'y parvenait. Même l'eau la plus fraîche le laissait assoiffé. Mais parfois, le fait de manger et de boire maintenait les voix à distance, alors il tentait de se sustenter chaque fois que possible, même s'il était capable de survivre sans eau ni nourriture pendant des mois. Il l'avait fait, une fois.

-Quel est ton nom ?, demanda la femme en reprenant l'écuelle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il resta debout, les bras ballants, les yeux dans le vide. Les voix revenaient, mais la femme ne les entendit pas.

-D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Il tendit vaguement la main pour indiquer l'immensité désertique tout autour d'eux.

-C'est un peu vague tout ça, gronda une deuxième femme en crispant ses mains sur son arme. Il va te falloir être plus clair.

-Laisse le tranquille. Il n'a pas toute sa tête.

-Peut être. Ou peut être qu'il fait semblant pour mieux nous tromper.

-Peut-être, lui répondit en écho sa cheffe, que je ne suis pas encore prête à me méfier d'un autre être humain juste à cause de ce qui pousse entre ses jambes. D'où vient-tu l'étranger ? Du nord ?

Il avait parcourut la terre aride d'une rive de l'océan à l'autre et il connaissait son nom. Plus personne ne semblait le connaître ou s'en soucier ces temps-ci. Lui pouvait sentir toute cette vaste terre craquelée sous ses pieds juste en fermant les yeux. Il la connaissait par cœur et ses pieds en portaient les stigmates. Il avait été partout, et nulle part. Mais oui, récemment, il avait été au nord. Il hocha la tête.

-As-tu croisé d'autres groupes là bas ?

Il hésita. Sur ces routes désolées, une telle question n'était jamais innocente.

-Nous avons croisé un vieil autocar il y a deux jours, descendant du nord, continua la femme. Il était plein à craquer d'adultes et d'enfants et de bidons. Ils nous ont vendu de l'essence contre des graines. Ils nous ont parlé d'un homme, qui les a aidé. Est-ce toi ?

Il s'en souvenait. Mais comme pour tous ses souvenirs, il ne savait pas s'ils étaient réels ou issus d'une hallucination de plus. Il hocha néanmoins la tête pour confirmer. Après tout, si la femme devant lui avait parlé à ces gens, ils n'étaient pas une hallucination. Ou alors, la femme et ses compagnes en étaient elles aussi. Cette pensée l'aurait fait rire, s'il s'était rappelé comment on faisait.

Un peu de tension sembla se dissiper dans les yeux de la femme et ses épaules se décrispèrent. Un peu.

-Ces gens n'ont eu que de bonnes choses à me dire de cet homme. Maintenant, dis moi ton nom que je sache si c'est vraiment toi.

Il ne savait pas si il s'agissait réellement de son nom. Mais il revoyait un homme brûlé l’appeler dans son agonie.

-Max.

Le fusil s'éloigna enfin de son visage.

-Bienvenue parmi nous alors, Max. Ce que tu as fait pour ces gens était très brave.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il hocha pourtant la tête. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

-Où va-tu maintenant ?

D'un geste, il embrassa à nouveau le désert tout autour d'eux. Les yeux de la flemme se plissèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Tu connais bien le coin ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais te battre, tu ne poses pas de questions et tu connais le coin. Veut-tu nous servir de guide ? On te fournira en munitions et en nourriture, si tu continue à ne pas poser de question et si tu es capable d'obéir. Peut-tu le faire ?

-Et si je veux partir.

-Tu pourras prendre avec toi autant d'eau et de nourriture que tu peux en porter, proposa la femme sans se soucier des protestations de ses compagnes.

-Non. Je veux un véhicule.

-Nous avons besoin de tous ceux qui sont là.

-Un autre alors.

La femme hésita un instant puis lui tendit la main. Il la serra avec hésitation pendant une demi seconde puis fit deux pas en arrière, comme si elle l'avait mordu. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait quelqu'un de vivant qui n'essayait pas de le tuer ou qui n'était pas en train de mourir. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la moiteur de ce contact, même si l'absence de hurlements dans sa tête était un changement agréable.

On lui tendit un second bol de soupe qu'il avala aussi avidement que le premier puis il regarda les femmes se préparer au départ, les bras ballants. Il ne savait pas comment aider ni même si elles souhaitaient qu'il le fasse. Il se dirigea finalement vers la cabine du camion, mais une jeune femme sauta sur le siège passager avant qu'il ne puisse y grimper et lui indiqua de se diriger vers les motos. Une des femmes lui fit signe de grimper derrière elle. Max obéit et s'agrippa aux poignées sur les côtés du véhicule. Il était à peut près sûr de se faire tuer s'il tentait de mettre ses mains autour de sa taille.

Le convoi se remit en route sous un soleil de plomb. Il était encore tôt et l'air n'était qu'à peine étouffant. Max ferma les yeux un moment pour profiter du vent sur son visage.

Il les rouvrit rapidement cependant, pour se repérer. Ils avaient déjà parcourut autant de distance que lui à pied en trois heures de marche la veille. La position assise était reposante pour sa jambe. Ils roulaient en éclaireurs, sa compagne et lui, et cinq autres motos les entouraient. Les conductrices surveillaient la route et les collines tout autour d'eux. Elles ne lui demandèrent pas d'aide pour se repérer, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder des cartes. Elles roulaient plein nord, et Max savait la route sûre sur cette portion, même s'il n'aurait pu leur expliquer comment il le savait. Il ne leur proposa pas son aide, et choisit de rester le plus immobile possible. Malgré cela, elles dardaient fréquemment vers lui des yeux implacables. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il serait abattu sur le champ lui disaient ces regards. Ce n'était pas facile de les ignorer, mais il y parvint après quelques heures de conduite.

L'attention de ses gardiennes, elle, ne se relâcha jamais.

 

Ils avaient roulé des heures et des heures sans aucune pause quand le convoi s'arrêta enfin. Les motardes descendirent de leurs engins en grognant de soulagement et Max se serait volontiers écroulé sur la terre rouge pour ne plus se relever avant le prochain lever de soleil. Il s'avança avec hésitation, ne sachant comment proposer son aide, mais fut promptement renvoyé à la périphérie du campement. Les femmes recommencèrent leur manège de la veille, dardant vers Max des regards soupçonneux.

Il ne leur en voulait pas. Ainsi allait le monde. Ainsi faisait-il lui même.

Elles lui servirent à nouveau à manger, un gruau liquide et des biscuits trop secs qui ne soulevèrent en lui aucun enthousiasme. Mais il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui et mangea. On ne lui donna ni couverture ni oreiller, mais une femme fit tomber à ses côtés une boite de bandages. Avec soulagement, il refit le bandage autour de la plaie de sa jambe. Après cela, il ne mit pas longtemps à fermer les yeux et à s'endormir, sans se soucier du sol dur et caillouteux sous ses pieds. Les voix le réveillèrent bien sûr, pour lui rappeler qu'il les avait tué, abandonné, mais il parvint à se rendormir.

Au matin, une chaussure tapant avec insistance contre sa jambe le réveilla et il se redressa vivement, surpris par ne pas avoir été réveillé par le bruit que faisaient les femmes en préparant le déjeuner et en vérifiant l'état de leurs véhicules. Elles semblaient ne pas réaliser à quel point le bruit portait ici. Il essaya de le leur dire, mais elles l'ignoraient ostensiblement et se turent quand il s'approcha du feu pour manger.

Quand elles eurent fini et rangé, l'une des motardes, une autre que celle de la veille, l'interpella.

-Max c'est ça ? Tu es avec moi.

Il hocha la tête et enfourcha la moto sans un mot. Cela convenait parfaitement à la femme, car ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de la matinée. Ils patrouillaient à cinq cent mètres à gauche environ du convoi lorsque Max remarqua quelque chose. Il tapota l'épaule de sa compagne qui se retourna, agacée. Du menton, il lui désigna le nuage de poussière au loin. La femme ne répondit pas et fit demi tour. Avec insistance, Max tapa à nouveau sur son épaule.

-Une minute ! S'écria-t-elle avec exaspération.

Ils rejoignirent une autre motarde qui ralentit à leur approche.

-Il y a quelque chose là bas. Nous allons voir ça de plus prêt, alerte les autres.

-Sois prudente.

-Je suis armée.

Max ne l'était pas, et elles le savaient. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui proposa un pistolet ou un couteau. Ce n'était pas grave. Max n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour survivre. Lui survivait toujours, c'était les autres qui mourraient.

Un cri inarticulé résonna à l'arrière de sa tête. Il l'ignora.

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour atteindre l'origine du nuage de poussière. A faible distance, ils mirent pied à terre et camouflèrent la moto derrière un bosquet d'épineux rabougris. Max détourna la tête tandis que sa compagne mettait en place un piège pour l'imprudent qui voudrait les voler puis ils avancèrent sans bruit, accroupis. Ils durent contourner une colline pour découvrir la raison du nuage. Max avait craint de découvrir l'un des pires fléaux du désert, une tempête en formation ou une troupe de saccageurs en maraude. Ils ne découvrirent ni l'un ni l'autre, mais un spectacle qui leur coupa le souffle.

Entre les collines galopait un troupeau de chevaux et leurs petits. D'instinct, Max chercha du regard les hommes qui les poursuivaient ou les guidaient, mais non, les animaux étaient seuls. Un troupeau qui avait pris sa liberté, profitant de la folie des Hommes. Max s'en réjouit, mais une partie de lui-même s'en attrista. Un troupeau libre était la plus belle chose du monde, mais, comme la terre elle-même, ils étaient censés appartenir à l'Homme.

_Oui_ , hurla une voix, _dompter le monde, pacifier la nature, mettre leur force au service de quelque chose de grand, de beau, rien n'est fait pour rester sauvage, c'est l'homme qui donne sa beauté au monde en le régulant, tu dois leur dire, leur rappeler..._

_A quoi bon_ , murmura une autre, _détruit, ils ont tout détruit..._

Aux côtés de Max, la femme sortit silencieusement son pistolet et visa la bête la plus proche. Max la regarda faire en silence tout en se battant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Le coup ne partit pas. La femme croisa son regard, comme pour lui demander son avis.

-Le bruit porte.

-Oui, reconnut-elle avant de ranger son arme.

Ils firent demi-tour et redressèrent la moto. La femme jeta un dernier regard derrière elle.

-Je suis contente de n'avoir pas tiré. La viande fraîche aurait été bienvenue et ils ne survivront pas bien longtemps avec l'eau qui manque partout, mais au moins ils sont libre et ensemble. Et puis, il reste encore quelques points d’eau dans la région. Ils ont une chance.

-Oui.

Elle lui tendit la main.

-Sharon. Je vivais à Sydney avant. J'étudiais la biologie moléculaire, même si ça paraît fou aujourd'hui.

-Max.

Elle pris sa main et ne la lâcha pas, attendant visiblement autre chose.

-J'étais... ah... policier.

Il était presque sûr que c'était vrai. Il y avait eu une femme et un enfant aussi, non ? _Policier. Policer. Où est l'ordre, où est passé l'ordre ?_ , gémit une des voix. Max l'ignora et enfourcha la moto. Le bruit du moteur étouffa bientôt la voix.

 

 

Ce soir là, on l’accueillit auprès du feu de camp. Il s'était d'abord installé à l'écart, comme il lui semblait qu'on attendant de lui. De même, il s'était efforcé d'ignorer le manège des femmes autour de lui, préparant le repas et nourrissant le plus discrètement possible des passagers dont on aurait préféré qu'il ignore l’existence. Cependant, quand elles eurent fini leurs tâches et que toutes, à l’exception des guetteuses, se furent positionnées autour du feu, Sharon s'était retournée et lui avait fait signe de s'installer près d'elle. Étonné, il obéit. Il saisit l'assiette qu'on lui tendait et y découvrit avec ahurissement, non pas un ragoût insipide mais deux saucisses et une poignée de haricots.

-Il nous reste quelques réserves, d'avant que tous les magasins aient été pillés, expliqua Sharon. On ne les ouvre que pour les occasions spéciales.

-Et c'en est une !, approuva une autre femme en passant à Max une gourde d'eau. Doublement même.

Max l'interrogea du regard mais elle n'expliqua pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, choisissant plutôt de se consacrer à son assiette.

-Ce que Kate veut dire, c'est que cela fait six mois que nous sommes sur la route. Echapper au blocus de Sydney fut tout une aventure. Découvrir aujourd'hui que nous ne sommes pas parvenus à détruire entièrement le monde est une autre victoire.

Max approuva en silence, mais ne posa pas d'autres questions. Il savoura son repas en écoutant ses compagnes parler. Peu à peu, les langues se délièrent, lui donnant une meilleure idée de qui elles étaient. Plus de la moitié était originaires de Sydney, ou s'y étaient retrouvées coincées lors de sa chute. Les autres avaient été recueillies au fil de leur voyage.

-Des jours terribles, soupira Amelia, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage marqué d'un coup de couteau mal cicatrisé. Sydney a été la dernière ville à tomber, mais, si elle a contenu la folie à l'extérieur de ses barricades, cela a été au prix de la peur et de la haine à l'intérieur de celles-ci.

-Et ce n'est pas de la folie, la peur et la haine enfermées dans des murs ?

-Si. C'est vrai. Ils étaient tous fous là bas, et nous aussi de l'avoir accepté. Nous étions à peine plus que des animaux reculant devant des prédateurs enragés.

-L'humanité est devenue folle.

-Les hommes sont devenus fous, nuance, répliqua une jeune fille en attisant le feu, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Sa réplique causa des grognements chez certaines de ses compagnes. C'était là un débat mainte fois répété. Max nota que celles qui grognaient ou levaient les yeux au ciel étaient les plus récemment arrivées dans le groupe.

-Mon mari était fermier et faisait dans l'agriculture biologique. Il voulait investir dans des ruches. Il a détruit le monde ?

-Certains ont réagi, reconnut Sharon. Pas assez.

Une autre femme, une aborigène qui se faisait appeler Jedda se pencha vers Max et lui donna un morceau de pain en souriant.

-Que devrais-je dire alors ?, lui demanda-t-elle. Ton sexe a peut être tué mon monde mais votre race a volé le mien il y a bien longtemps.

Une femme se leva, insultée. Susan, la femme qui avait la première accueilli Max dans le groupe la fit se rasseoir d'un geste. Vaguement gênée, elle s'excusa doucement. Jedda lui sourit ironiquement mais ne chercha pas à provoquer davantage le groupe. Les autres reprirent leur repas en silence, soulagées ou songeuses. Max garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette désormais vide.

Susan finit par se lever pour entrer dans le van et les discussions reprirent. Les femmes commencèrent à parler à nouveau des tracas du quotidien, de leurs réserves et des réparations à faire. Très vite cependant, la conversation revint sur Sydney et l'état des régions traversées et Max écouta avec attention. Ces derniers temps, il avait surtout sillonné l'est et le nord du leur pays. La situation était grave. Plus elles avançaient vers le nord, plus les voyageuses voyaient la désertification l'emporter. Certaines commencèrent à avouer leurs doutes. Ce voyage était insensé, disaient-elles. Rester à Sydney aurait été plus sûr. Qu'espéraient donc leurs cheffes ? L'avenir qu'elles imaginaient était voué au néant, comme le reste de la Terre. Celles qui tenaient ce discours recevaient des regards noirs des autres mais très rares étaient celles qui les contestaient.

Tous ceux qui avaient des yeux pour voir savaient le monde condamné, mais tous ne voulaient pas voir. Les villes étaient tombées, jusqu'à la dernière. Perth était tombée la première. Sydney avait tenu le plus longtemps, sept ans d'agonie après les premiers affrontements entre émeutiers et forces armées. Même cela c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus d'armée. Plus de police. Les rares convois de nourriture depuis des fermes dans les collines s'étaient arrêtés. Trop d'attaques avaient découragé les fermiers. En apprenant la nouvelle, les derniers citoyens convenables de Sydney s'étaient changés en pillards et avaient ravagé le dernier marché intact de la ville. La ville tout entière avait brûlé. L'art, la science, la beauté avaient brûlé avec le reste.Les morts pourrissaient dans les rues, sans que nul ne se soucie d'eux. Les hommes ne voulaient plus qu'une chose, survivre. Survivre, et contrôler les ressources restantes.

La Terre se mourrait, disaient-elles toutes, et Max le sentait dans tous son être, dans ses pieds et chaque veine de son corps. Tout ce qui vivait s'éteignait peu à peu et même la civilisation devenait un souvenir étranger. Même les plus jeunes des motardes, gamines efflanquées de quinze ans, étaient nées avant la chute. Pourtant, dans leurs os et dans leur bouche, cela c'était passé il y a des siècles. Des mots familiers dans leur enfance étaient articulés comme des mots étrangers. Eau courante. Bateau. Une nouvelle langue naissait. Huile et gazoline au lieu de pétrole. Ces presque enfants pensaient déjà différemment de leurs aînées, ne comptant plus en kilomètres et en heures, mais en temps de route. Elle ne disaient pas qu'il faisait quarante degrés, mais assez chaud pour faire onduler le métal.

_Le monde meurt !_ La civilisation mourrait, contredit Max dans sa tête. Elles s'adaptaient. Il repensa aux hommes d'Humungus et aux cadavres sur les voitures. Il repensa à des hommes et femmes prêts à le laisser mourir pour un camion chargé de sable et à s'enfuir avec leur précieuse gazoline. La civilisation était-elle si importante ? Nécessaire ?

_Oui ! La démocratie, le droit, le vin, la paix, le libre échange, le..._

Il laissa parler la voix, mais saisit une couverture pour s'installer le plus loin possible du feu. Loin des conversations des femmes qui la nourrissait, la voix finit par s'éteindre. D'autres la remplacèrent. Une femme cria après lui. Un homme brûlé gémis pour de l'eau. _Max ! Max !_ Hurlaient-ils tous.

Se boucher les oreilles aurait été inutile. Max roula sur le dos et observa les étoiles, s'efforçant de faire comme si les voix n'existaient pas. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

 

Le lendemain soir, après une nouvelle journée à escorter le convoi en guettant d'éventuel maraudeurs, alors que le reste du convoi commençait à se reposer, les cheffes du groupe firent signe à Max de s'approcher. Sur le siège d'une moto, elles avaient étendu une carte de la région. Max y jeta un coup d’œil et sut qu'elle leur serait totalement inutile. Elle avait au moins dix ans.

-Tu connais la région ?

-Oui.

-A quel point ?

Max haussa les épaules. Comment exprimer le fait qu'il n’avait pas même besoin de ses concentrer pour sentir chaque caillou, chaque feuille desséchée qui se déposait sur la poussière de la route. Il connaissais la région, oui, d'une rive de la mer à l'autre. Pour toute réponse, il pointa la route sur la carte.

-Si vous allez au nord, cette route n'est pas bonne. A cinquante kilomètres d'ici, il y a un effondrement de terrain et la terre autour de la route est crevassée comme ici. Vous ferez passer les motos, mais les véhicules seront coincés.

-Et la route vers l'est ? De là, on pourrait remonter vers le nord par les collines.

-Non. Il y a des hommes là bas. Vous êtes nombreuses. Ils le sont davantage et maîtrisent le terrain. La meilleure solution serait d'abandonner les camions et de continuer sur les motos en ne chargeant que les armes et l'essence. Le reste peut se récupérer ailleurs.

Il restait après tout des villes qui n'avaient pas été totalement pillées.

Une des cheffes, Amelia, secoua la tête et adressa un regard entendu à ses compagnes.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Viens avec moi.

Max la suivit jusqu'au camping-car où elle frappa selon un code précis. Une femme armée leur ouvrit et se renfrogna en voyant Max, mais le laissa jeter un coup d'oeil. L'intérieur était bourré à craquer de bagages et d'enfants à moitié endormis qui échangèrent avec Max des regards curieux. Les plus jeunes avaient deux ou trois ans, l’aîné huit ou neuf. Ils étaient vêtus de pyjamas et semblaient bien nourris. Max se rappela un enfant sauvage au grand sourire et une boite à musique. Était-ce la veille ou des siècles plus tôt ? La gardienne referma la porte et le souvenir échappa à nouveau à Max.

Amelia escorta ensuite Max vers les camions. Elle désigna le premier.

-Les autres enfants sont là, les plus âgés. On l'a aménagé autant que possible, mais c'est loin d'être confortable.

-Vous ne les laissez pas sortir ?

-Il y a une trappe sur le toit. On l'ouvre le soir pour qu'ils profitent de la fraîcheur, mais non, on ne les laisse pas sorti. Il y a trop de rumeurs d'enfants enlevés par des bandes de maraudeurs. Krystyn, que nous avons ramassé il y a un mois, nous a raconté que son fils et son mari se sont fait enlever sous ses yeux. Ils ne l'ont pas vu elle, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle est là. On dit que certains groupes commencent à s'organiser et à chercher des esclaves pour forer à la recherche de gazoline ou d'eau. Maintenant que même les villes n'ont plus rien à fournir, j'imagine que ça ne va qu'empirer.

Max grogna. Il avait vu la même chose se produire ailleurs. Ou alors les voix le lui avaient dit ? Il ne savait plus. Mais l'immensité résonnait de hurlements et de bruits de chaînes.

-Et l'autre camion ?

-Viens voir. Les enfants sont une raison suffisante de ne pas abandonner les véhicules, mais voici l'autre.

Le camion fut ouvert et l'odeur sauta aux narines de Max. Il ne l'avait jamais senti et la connaissait depuis toujours. C'était celle de la terre mouillée et fertile et il eut envie de pleurer et de plonger ses mains le plus loin possible, de sentir la terre coincée sous ses ongles. Il y avait là des dizaines de bacs solidement vissés au sol ou enchaînés aux parois. Une femme était en train de verser au compte goutte au pied de plantes aux feuilles d'un vert qu'on ne trouvait plus nulle part à des centaines de kilomètres de distance. Une autre dormait dans un hamac suspendu au plafond, sous une trappe destinée à accorder quelques rayons de soleils à la serre improvisée.

-Tomates, désigna successivement Amelia, oignons, patates, avocats... Sans compter les graines ! Blé, orge, lentilles... Pour peu qu'on trouver assez de terre où planter, on pourrait même faire pousser des manguiers ou des pommiers ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ne ne pouvons rien abandonner ?

Max voulu répondre, mais il suffoquait. Il trébucha et s'éloigna le plus loin possible du camion. Il heurta le deuxième et entendu un rire étouffé d'enfant à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'air, de se rappeler comment respirer. Il n'y arrivait pas.

-Pauvre mec, remarqua quelqu'un derrière lui.

-Le désert les rends tous fous. Il l'est différemment des autres, c'est tout.

-N'empêche. J'ai vu des hommes devenir hystériques en voyant leur maison détruite et leur femme décapitée sur le seuil, mais jamais devant des plants de tomates.

Max perdit connaissance.

 

Le soleil levant réchauffant sa peau lui fit reprendre conscience. Il tenta de se redresser et découvrit qu'il était enchaîné par le poignet à la roue d'un des camions. Ne sachant plus où ni qui il était, il se débattit avec véhémence. Plutôt s'arracher le poignet qu'être enchaîné.

Un morceau de pain et une gourde furent jetés à ses pieds. Il releva les yeux et du les plisser pour ne pas être aveuglé par le soleil. Il prit enfin conscience de l'endroit où il était et de la compagnie avec laquelle il voyageait. Un pistolet à la main, Sharon lui jeta un regard peu amène.

-Tu es encore plus proche du chien enragé que je ne le pensais. Enfin, les coups de folie sont fréquents, et parfois passagers. Tu as jusqu'à notre départ pour t'en remettre. Sinon, l'une d'entre nous abrégera tes souffrances.

Elle s'éloigna après lui avoir jeté un dernier et étrange regard avec lequel Max n'était que trop familier. C'était celui qu'on finissait toujours par lui accorder. Seulement, il n'avait jamais bien su si c'était de la pitié ou du mépris. Parfois il aurait véritablement préféré qu'on l'abatte plutôt que de subir ce regard.

Un chien enragé. Était-ce ce qu'il était ? Il se rappelait d'un chien. On l'avait abattu, sous ses yeux. Max ne savait plus s'il était mort de suite ou s'il s'était d'abord tordu de douleur sur le sol. Non. Il ne voulait pas être abattu, qu’il soit chien ou homme. Il s'empara de la gourde et avala de longues gorgées d'une eau presque croupie. Ignorant le pain, il reposa finalement la gourde vide sur le sol et reporta son attention sur l'horizon de collines rouges illuminées par le soleil levant. Elles avaient toujours été de cette couleur, mais Max se souvenait d'un temps où des buissons fleurissaient brièvement sur leurs flancs. Il y avait eu un temps où la forêt équatoriale du nord n'était pas un triste souvenir, ou le désert ne frôlait pas les rives de l'océan, ou l'océan ne menaçait pas d'être remplacé par une lande de sel et de sable. Bientôt, le désert engloutirait tout. Max s'en réjouissait. Il en pleurait de tristesse. Le sable et la poussière engloutiraient les pêchés des Hommes et leurs pitoyables réalisations. Il n'y aurait plus que le vent pour adoucir le silence.

Le silence. C'était tout ce que désirait Max. Le silence, l'oubli et la fin du monde.

Et la folie, oh, la folie pour le supporter !

Une angoisse étreignit soudain le cœur de Max. Était-il fou pour supporter le monde ou parce que le monde était fou ? Était-ce le monde qui était fou ou juste les hommes qui défiguraient sa surface ? La terre était polluée, par leurs empreintes de pas, leur souffle, leurs usines. Le poison pénétrait jusqu'à ses os. Max se tenait sur un cadavre qui se croyait encore en vie. Il pouvait par moment entendre son râle. Quand cela arrivait, il aurait voulu s'arracher les tympans et s'ouvrir la poitrine et s'enterrer dans le sable pour le faire taire.

Heureux les fous car les souffrances de cette terre leur sont épargnées.

Un éclat de rire naquit dans la gorge de Max, mais il n'avait jamais su comment rire et c'est un gémissement qui sortit, long et inarticulé. Il aurait voulu pleurer sur la splendeur passée de cette terre rouge, mais en était également incapable. Serait-il un jour le dernier à se rappeler de cette beauté ?

Il y avait une grandeur aussi dans le désert de roche et de sable qui avalait tout le reste, une beauté qui le prenait à la gorge et lui arrachait un soupir d'aise. L'homme n'avais jamais, ne pourrait jamais rien créer qui égale la froideur de la nuit et l'écrasante chaleur du jour, le miroitement du soleil sur le sable, le bruit du vent dans des vallées de roche érodées. Le désert actuel n'était qu'une promesse de ce qu'il serait un jour, bientôt. De l'amour. C'était ce que ressentait Max en contemplant les collines.

Et puis, il y avait cet espoir, faible mais fermement ancré en Max. Si l'humanité disparaissait, peut être, enfin, que les voix se tairaient. Que la honte et l'angoisse et l'incompréhension disparaîtraient. Seul dans le désert, il serait en paix. Il errerait jusqu'à tomber et ne laisserait derrière lui que des os et un soupir.

Et pourtant...

L'idée d'un monde sans hommes terrorisait Max. _Ils ne sont ni importants, ni utiles_ , _une boursouflure,_ souffla le désert. Max le savait. L'être humain avait violé la terre et ne laissait comme héritage que pollution et désolation. Ses soi-disant réalisations n'étaient que dégradation. Musique, architecture, science ne leurs survivraient pas. Ces femmes avaient même déjà commencé à oublier le passé de leur espèce. Cela en disait long sur son importance. Malgré tout, la perspective que les voix disparaissent, qu'il se retrouve seul, lui remuait les entrailles.

_Doit la protéger, les protéger, mon devoir, j'ai prêté serment.Je resterais là, même le dernier, un policier doit faire ce qu'il doit faire, nous sommes les derniers héros._

_Peur, si peur, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je dois courir, ils vont me rattraper, mon fils, mon bébé, faites qu'ils ne l'écrasent pas, faites qu'il survivre._

_Max, Max, mon frère, mon ami, écoute moi, écoute le vieux Goose, tu ne peux pas craquer, tu t'enfonce, j'ai besoin de toi, ils m'ont brûlé, je brûle, où est tu, Max, Max !_

Ces voix, c'étaient ses compagnons. Max n'était jamais seul. Il ne se rappelait pas qui était ces gens. Il les avait très bien connu. Il ne pouvait les ignorer, il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'abandonnent. Et puis il y avait l'autre, la voix qui dominait toutes les autres, l'impérieuse, la brutale.

_Lève toi. Reconstruit. Bâtis, rétablit la loi, le droit, la justice, la société, répare, reconstruit, ils doivent se redresser, les buildings, les ports, les bateaux, les avions, les hôtels, les..._

Max hurla pour la faire taire, pour les faire taire. Le silence revint. Max réalisa qu'il était tombé en avant, les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces. Il se redressa, le souffle coupé et du sang glissa sur son œil gauche. Il s'était coupé en tombant. Tout en tâchant de retrouver un rythme de respiration, il regarda autour de lui, contemplant soudain d'un œil neuf le camping car et les camions et les motos.

Qu'étaient en train de faire ces femmes ? Il ne s'était pas posé la question jusque là. Elles roulaient sans savoir où elles allaient, avec des cartes obsolètes et des réserves limitées. Elles entreposaient dans leurs camions armes, munitions, graines et enfants avec le même soin.

Max regarda sans réagir Jedda s'approcher et s'accroupir à quelques pas de lui. La jeune femme vérifia le contenu du barillet de son pistolet, arma et visa son front.

-Qui êtes vous ?, demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne le réalisait pas, mais il avait posé sa question en pitjantjatjara. Il y avait des mois et des mois que la jeune femme n'avait pas entendu la langue de ses ancêtres. Elle baissa son arme. 

-Nous sommes les Vulvalini.

Elle s'assit en tailleur face à Max et lui tendit sa propre gourde. Il n'avait pas soif et aurait préféré pouvoir s'asperger le front d'eau pour éclaircir ses idées mais de ce monde détruit, on ne refusait jamais de l'eau tendue en signe d'amitié. La gaspiller était signer son arrêt de mort.

-Nous étions un groupe à l'université, moi, Sharon et quelques autres, expliqua Jedda. Une association féministe de professeurs et d'élèves, on militait contre la culture du viol sur le campus. Le nom n'était pas très subtil, je le reconnais.

La jeune femme était plus âgée que l'avait pensé Max. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, soupira, et continua à raconter. C'était une époque plus tranquille, où la jeunesse ne réalisait pas vraiment le cataclysme qui allait s'abattre sur eux. Le soleil brillait mais ne tuait pas, les arbres étaient chargés de fruit et la musique était bonne. La jeunesse était joyeuse et militante, persuadée qu'elle pourrait changer le monde dès que les vieillards accrochés au pouvoir en auraient été délogés. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Le monde avait commencé à mourir et les Vulvalini s'étaient dressées pour manifester contre le gouvernement, pour les droits des aborigènes, contre les semences artificielles et le règne de la technologie. Il était déjà trop tard. Sydney avait sombré dans la folie et elles s'étaient serré les coudes. Il n'était plus temps d'étudier ou de militer mais d'apprendre à utiliser un fusil et à réparer un moteur. Elles avaient réuni d'autres femmes, sauvé des enfants perdus dans les rues en feu. Elles avaient tenu bon, le temps de pouvoir s'échapper.

Certaines étaient mortes pour permettre aux autres de fuir. Elles avaient complété le groupe par d'autres égarées trouvées sur le bord de la route, des femmes couvertes de contusions et des jeunes filles vêtues de leur seule rage. Elles étaient les Vulvalini, sœurs dans la détresse et l'infortune.

Max écouta en silence, respectueux de la douleur et des épreuves que disait et taisait l'aborigène. Il la voyait arrivant à Sydney, prête à étudier le droit et à défendre les siens. Il la voyait étudiante, acceptant le racisme en attendant de pouvoir l'affronter et découvrir qu'il était trop tard, que son peuple allait mourir avec celui des blancs et comprendre que seule importait la survie désormais.

-Je comprends, dit-il, et elle le détacha.

 

Ils revinrent vers les autres alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient au départ. Les regards étaient plus méfiants encore qu'à son arrivée. On lui montra à nouveau la carte de la région. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, il connaissait chaque pierre et chaque route.

Celle par laquelle il les conduisit montait dans la cordillère australienne. La route était étroite et dangereuse, mais les véhicules pouvaient passer sans crainte de tomber dans un ravin et n'était coupée par aucun effondrement. Ils avancèrent avec précaution, faisant des pauses régulières pour laisser aux éclaireuses le temps de s'assurer de la sécurité du trajet. Les premiers jours, Max et les différentes femmes qu'il escortait restait toujours au plus près du convoi. La confiance à son égard s'était encore réduite.

Le troisième jour, on le laissa partir avec les éclaireuses, seul, sur sa propre moto. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur, mais sur ce terrain accidenté, deux femmes avaient violemment ripé sur le sol et avaient du renoncer à la route pour quelques temps ; la première avait des brûlures au second degré sur toute la cuisse droite et l'autre porterait une attelle pour plusieurs semaines. Peu soucieuses de risquer la vie d'autres femmes, les Vulvalini avaient accepté de prendre le risque de laisser Max fuir à moto.

Il resta d'abord très prudemment non loin du convoi, mais bientôt, l'appel de la route et des immensités désertes le saisit à nouveau. L'interceptor lui manquait. Il accéléra et roula jusqu'à ne plus voir même le nuage de poussière soulevé par les camions.

Parvenu au sommet d'une côte, il posa pied à terre et se laissa happer par le calme du désert. Des ronronnements de moteurs résonnaient derrière lui, et le bruit du vent dans des buissons desséchés. Tout était paisible. Il regarda les Vulvalini grimper pour les rejoindre et se mit à songer.

Jedda ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle lui avait seulement raconté la raison de la naissance du groupe. Amelia ne lui en avait pas dit davantage, lui dévoilant simplement ce qu'elles protégeaient. Aucune Vulvalini n'avait parlé de leur objectif. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Elles voulaient un coin de terre où vivre.

_Les aider, reconstruire, se mettre au service d'une juste cause, elles sont l'espoir, elle sont le renouveau, retrouver la grandeur passée, faire reverdir le monde, faire..._

Non. La voix se trompait. Ces femmes se trompaient. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le groupe. Où étaient les hommes ? Elles voulaient être seules, loin de ceux qui avaient détruit le monde. Seules, entre femmes. Le sort de leurs fils une fois adultes serait sans doute peu enviable. Elles ne voulaient pas non plus reconstruire le monde, sinon elles n'auraient pas commencé à oublier le passé et ses repères. Non, elles étaient tout comme ces ravageurs ou ces pillards qui défiguraient les routes, elles ne cherchaient qu'à survivre. La folie ne les habitait pas mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour rendre leur cause bonne ou juste si tout ce qu'elles voulaient c'était se terrer dans un trou avec leurs trésors et en exclure le reste du monde. Il ne pouvait le leur reprocher. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait aussi, la plupart du temps. Il les comprenait. Il les enviait. Et les aider était un devoir que lui hurlait ses voix.

Le convoi parvint au sommet de la côte et Max inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le pays entier défiler sous ses paupières closes. Quand une motarde parvint à son niveau, il lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

-Je connais un endroit. Une terre qui est encore verte, encore fertile. Je vous y conduirais.

Il les y mènerait, puis les laisserait derrière. C'était trop dangereux de rester avec elles, alors qu'il y avait toujours des morts qui restaient là où il passait, que ceux qu'il aidait mourraient toujours.

_Max ! Aide-moi Max ! De l'eau, de l'eau, aidez-moi, ne me laissez pas ! Ta faute s'ils sont morts, ta faute s'ils meurent tous ! Aide-les, aide-les ! Il y a-t-il quelqu'un, pourquoi personne ne m'aide ! Max !_

Leur cause n'était pas sa cause. Il les aiderait puis les laisserait. Et peut-être qu'alors les voix le laisserait tranquille. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

 


End file.
